


Now I Accidentally Know That You're In Love With Me Too

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Michael Is Sick, Muke - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, ashtons barely in it, fetus luke, fetus michael, he needs luke, luke helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "You okay Mikey?" Luke asks, his voice rough from misuse as his hands lay awkwardly at his sides, looking like they want to come up and hold Michael but that would just be weird.
Michael shakes his head, faded pink hair tickling against Luke's exposed chest where the loose tank top doesn't quite reach. "Not really. I don't feel good and I'm tired. My legs feel like wet noodles, but like....heavier."
Luke snorts, not really wanting to laugh at Michael's obvious turmoil but the analogy was too funny not to. "I'm sorry. Do you want medicine or something? Tea, maybe?"
Michael shakes his head again, this time lifting it up and resting his chin on Luke's lower chest. "No, just want cuddles." He mutters, mouth struggling to move properly.
 
Or: Michael is sick and tired and he turns to Luke for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Oops by Little Mix ft. Charlie Puth)

Michael is exhausted and sick and lonely, there's just no other way to put it. They're in the middle of the Take Me Home tour, and all of the traveling and playing shows and weather changes between countries and cities has him feeling like complete shit. So Michael does what he's formed a habit of doing when he's not at his best mentally or physically: he finds Luke and he initiates cuddles with the master of snuggling himself. He tracks Luke down in their shared hotel room, the blonde laying on his back in the bed furthest away from the door, covered from the ribs down with the fluffy white hotel blanket. He sighs in relief at the sight of the younger boy in one of Michael's old white tank tops, playing with his phone and looking equally as tired as Michael feels.

 

"Lu?" Michael calls from the doorway, his voice a little hoarse and his smile lackluster when Luke looks over at him. 

 

The younger boy seems to be able sense Michael's current state of unwellness and he immediately puts his phone down on the small table between the two beds and gestures for Michael to come over to him. Michael's feet are quick against the carpet, carrying him to Luke as he knees his way onto the bed and lifts the blankets, wrapping it around himself before he lays down directly on top of Luke, front to front. There's an awkward bit of silence between them like there always is when they're this physically close, but Michael chalks it up to some kind of weird cosmic timing shit that he's sure he's heard Ashton talk about before in the middle of the night when he thinks people are actually listening. He knows he heard it somewhere so he's going to blame the tension on whatever it is because it just makes sense. 

 

"You okay Mikey?" Luke asks, his voice rough from misuse as his hands lay awkwardly at his sides, looking like they want to come up and hold Michael but that would just be weird.

 

Michael shakes his head, faded pink hair tickling against Luke's exposed chest where the loose tank top doesn't quite reach. "Not really. I don't feel good and I'm tired. My legs feel like wet noodles, but like....heavier."

 

Luke snorts, not really wanting to laugh at Michael's obvious turmoil but the analogy was too funny not to. "I'm sorry. Do you want medicine or something? Tea, maybe?"

 

Michael shakes his head again, this time lifting it up and resting his chin on Luke's lower chest. "No, just want cuddles." He mutters, mouth struggling to move properly.

 

Luke nods and tries to discreetly shift his body, not wanting to make things weird considering their dicks are incredibly close to each other right now. "Okay." 

 

The younger boy manages to get himself in a more comfortable position under Michael without having to make Michael move at all, his legs either side of Michael's narrow hips. Luke could fall asleep like this, honestly, shielded from the cold hotel room air by Michael's soft warm body and the blanket around them both. It feels comforting and a little familiar and he's glad when he looks down and sees the faint look of distress Michael had been sporting start to disappear as the older boy relaxes into Luke's half-cuddle. Luke still thinks it'd be a little weird to actually hold Michael while they're like this so he keeps his arms folded behind his head and he watches Michael's long dark lashes flutter against his face. Michael's breathing sounds a little off, but then again he sounded congested when he first spoke to Luke a few minutes ago, but it's pretty slow and even all the same and Luke can feel it against his skin. 

 

"Your hair is dumb." Michael mumbles, a joking tone in his voice that makes Luke shake his head and huff a quiet laugh.

 

"You can't even see my hair right now. Your eyes are closed and you're not even facing me." Luke argues, sounding incredulous because Michael is practically asleep on top of him right now and he's still finding the capacity to insult Luke, even jokingly.

 

Michael turns his head towards Luke again, a goofy smirk on his face. "Well I can see it now and it's still dumb."

 

"You're mean." Luke decides, untucking his arms from behind his head and throwing his left arm over his eyes, resting his face in the crook of his elbow and letting his right arm flop back down on the bed.

 

"Hey, don't call me mean." Michael pouts, trying to move up and use his face to nudge Luke's arm off of his eyes so he can see the younger boy properly. "Look at meeeeee." He whines, knowing he sounds like a child but he doesn't care—he's sick and he's exhausted and his arms won't move enough for him to force Luke to do as he says and he just wants to see his boy.

 

Luke laughs softly at him, refusing to uncover his face. "No, you're mean to me, I don't wanna see you."

 

Michael whines and kicks his feet, huffing in frustration as he stops straining his neck and settles for resting his chin back on the exposed skin of Luke's chest. He looks down at the pale expanse beneath him, so soft and inviting and Luke smells like cinnamon and Michael kind of has the urge to put his lips on the warmth but he can't do that because Luke is his best friend and that seems like an entirely more-than-friend thing to do and it makes him feel a little bit awkward. He has to look away, turning his head to the side to defuse the tension that he feels building up in him and also to avoid the strange need to touch Luke's soft skin. Michael just can't seem to shake the feeling and maybe it's that dumb cosmic whatever coming back but he has to do something to quell the need building in his chest, so he turns back and finds that Luke still has his face buried in his elbow, taking advantage of the fact and leaning down to place his mouth on Luke's skin and blow raspberries against it. Luke immediately starts giggling and squirming just a little, so Michael does it again while quickly shaking his head back and forth. Luke laughs again but he doesn't move, eyes still shut tight underneath his arm as Michael repeats his actions again. Michael's lips feel a little dry against him as he blows another raspberry, still shaking his head which makes it tickle even more than it does normally. 

 

"Uh, Michael? Michael?" 

 

Luke immediately pulls his face from his arm, looking towards the door where Ashton is, his phone clutched tightly in his hand and pointed at the two of them. "Were you just filming us?" His voice is a little squeaky when he asks, knowing his and Michael's current position looks a little compromising if there's no context, and Michael won't even look towards Ashton or move for that matter.

 

Ashton nods, much to Luke's horror. "I was trying to make a keek but I heard a weird breathing sound and I decided to sneak in and see what it was. Apparently it was Michael playing with your tits." He says crudely, cocking his hip out and looking expectantly at them.

 

"He was not." Luke argues, going on the defensive because he doesn't even have tits to play with and even if he did Michael wouldn't do that because it's....it's just weird.

 

"Yeah, sure." Ashton deadpans, rolling his eyes and turning around, walking back out the way he came but stopping just at the door frame and turning back, fixing Luke and the back of Michael's head with a stern look of annoyance. "When are you two gonna realize how gay you are for each other?" He asks, but he doesn't give them a chance to answer before he swings the door shut and leaves them with a question that has them both even more on edge than being filmed in this position had them.

 

Michael feels caught between a rock and a hard place, because he can see how this might look a little gay to anyone else but he and Luke both know that it's completely platonic. It's not abnormal or too touchy-feely for them to be laying on each other in bed and it's not weird to blow raspberries on your best friend's chest and--

 

"Yeah, this is entirely gay." Michael admits, a little pink cheeked at the realization.

 

Luke nods, looking equally caught off guard and confused. "Yeah....maybe we are a little gay for each other." He's scared to say it, not because being gay is wrong or scary in itself but because it's new and definitely not something he ever thought he'd say about himself and Michael—hell, he just got over hating the guy like two years ago.

 

"Maybe we are." Michael agrees, and his chest is aching from how quickly his heart is beating against Luke's body. 

 

There's a ridiculously tense moment of silence where neither of them seems to be able to decide if they should get up and get away from each other or say something else or stay where they are, looking anywhere but at each other. Michael tries to gather his wits, something rising in his chest and it feels out of his control when he surges up and attempts to place a kiss on Luke's lips. He misses entirely, landing on the corner of Luke's mouth and getting more of his cheek than his mouth. He's embarrassed when he shrinks away again, the apples of his cheeks now fully red and warm as Luke giggles. Michael wants to offer him a snarky remark and tell him not-so-nicely where to shove his dumb adorable smile, but then Luke's face is coming closer and the younger boy is pecking Michael's lips very quickly, barely there before it's gone and Luke's head is back on the pillows. Michael is a little shocked but his lips are tingling, the faint taste of Luke's apple flavored chapstick still lingering on his own mouth.

 

"That was....cool." Luke tries, eyebrows furrowing because he knows that's not really the right way to describe it but it's the only word that seems to fit in the space.

 

Michael nods anyway, resting his cheek back on Luke's chest. "Yeah. Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO FICMAS DAY 12!!!!!! Some fluffy fetus Muke for you on this lovely Monday. I haven't written or posted Muke in quite a while which makes me really really extremely devastatingly sad and plus there's not a whole lot of Muke in ficmas which also makes me sad but once it's over I'll get back to writing my babies all the time as usual :). If you aren't familiar with this deleted keek it's on YouTube, if you just search '5sos deleted keeks' you'll find it easily because it's the only one where Michael is laying on top of Luke in a bed. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this smol dose of Muke because I know I did, and please leave comments down below. Love you guys<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
